Averail Cloud Content Exchange (“CloudXchange” or “ACXS”) service, also referred to herein as Averail or the Averail system, is a cloud-hosted service that provides secure access from mobile devices (smartphones and tablets) to an aggregated set of on-premise Enterprise Content Management (“ECM”) and/or storage systems and cloud storage services, as described in detail in the Related Applications. There is a need for a user interface for the cloud-hosted service that provides secure access from mobile devices (smartphones and tablets) to an aggregated set of on-premise Enterprise Content Management (“ECM”) and/or storage systems and cloud storage services.